This application relates to the field of heart preservation, resuscitation, evaluation and maintenance.
Organ preservation devices, such as the POPS™ system designed by TransMedics, Inc., often require a specially designed chamber to house the organ. Examples of such organ preservation devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,046,046 and 6,100,082, the entire teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Recent advances in the field of organ preservation have led to a desire to have the organ kept in a functioning and viable state during the preservation period. To do so, the organ must be maintained in a way that allows it to so function. Previous containers for the heart have been constructed to have the heart suspended from the cannulas which deliver blood to and take blood away from the heart's arterial and venous vessels, respectively. However, such suspension of the heart by its vessels can cause problems of aorta tearing and heart ischemia over long periods of time. Alternatively, previous containers and methods have allowed the heart to lay on a flat surface. These devices have led to a lack of tension on the aortic root which interferes with the competency of the heart valve leaflets. Again, ischemic tissue results.